


It's a CATastrophe

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat!Virgil, Gen, Little bit of Fluff, Little bit of angst, Patton loves kitties, guilty Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: After reading @pirate-patton‘ s cat!Au on Tumblr I had a dire need for cat!Virgil. So this happened. Enjoy!





	1. Part I

“Virgil I’m sorry,” Roman pleaded staring at the door in front of him. “Please come out.”

“ _Hiss._ ”

“I know you’re mad but please let me see if you’re okay.” Roman said knocking on the door again. All he got in response was another hiss. And what sounded like a growl. 

“What’s going on?” Patton’s voice came from behind Roman, startling him. “Roman why are you outside Virgil’s room?” 

Roman fidgeted, not really wanting to come clean to the dad figure, but not wanting to lie either. “Um…”

Logan chose that time to come out of his room, stopping when he noticed the two standing outside of anxious trait’s room. “Why are you two standing outside of Virgil’s room?” 

Patton pointed to Roman declaring “Ask him, he was standing here first. “

The logical side turned to Roman, his eyebrow rising. “Well?” 

Roman looked at the ground, his hands fidgeting slightly. “Well… I thought it would be fun if Virgil joined me on a quest of mine. Y’know to promote bonding and all that.”

“It did not go well I presume?” Logan asked looking at him with a frown. 

“Kind of…” Roman said his voice small. 

“Well what happened kiddo?” Patton asked looking at Roman in concern. 

“It was fine until…. until weranintothedragonwitchandsheputaspellonVirgil.” Roman said his words running together in his nervousness.

Logan blinked looking confused. “What was that?” 

Roman sighed, his head hung. “We ran into the Dragon-Witch and she…might have…put a spell on Virgil.” 

“What?!?” Patton and Logan said in unison with varying degrees of concern. 

“Well is he okay?” Patton asked his hands flying to his mouth in slight panic. “He’s not hurt is he Roman?”

“I don’t know,” Roman said shifting guiltily. “He just took off and ran into his room. I tried to see if he would let me in but he just hissed at me.” 

Logan sighed. “Again, with the hissing.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before stepping up to Virgil’s door and knocking firmly. “Virgil, are you okay?” 

“ _Hiss._ ” 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” Logan said pushing his glasses up slightly. 

“Virgil kiddo,” Patton said softly, worry in his eyes. “We just want to know if you’re hurt. Could you please open the door for us?” 

Silence. 

Patton chewed on his lip slightly, worried for his dark strange son. He looked at the others wondering what to do. Roman’s head was lowered in guilt, whereas Logan just looked at the door with a worried glint in his eyes. 

“Perhaps… perhaps he just needs a little time Patton.” Logan said softly. “He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

“But what if he’s hurt Logan?” Patton asked his lip quivering. 

Roman winced, his feeling of guilt intensifying. “This is all my fault.” He whispered as he sunk out, reappearing in his room. 

Patton went to follow after the creative trait but was stopped by Logan’s hand on his shoulder. “Let him go.” 

“But Lo,” Patton said his eyes welling up with tears. “He needs to know it wasn’t his fault.”

“I know,” Logan said looking towards the Prince’s door. “But do you really think he will believe you right now? Just let him calm down for now.”

Patton nodded sniffling slightly, with small squeeze to Patton’s shoulder and one last glance at Virgil’s room he walked away, heading to the kitchen. 

Biting his lip once more Patton lifted a hand to knock again before letting it fall to his side and following Logan. 

Brown eyes watched sadly as the footsteps got farther and farther away. Wanting to call out but too afraid to. 

“ _Mew_.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Logan and Patton finally find out what happened to Virgil.

Patton was worried, well more worried than usual. Virgil still hadn’t come out of his room and any attempts to talk to him was either met with hissing/growling or silence. He hoped that everything was okay with his little shadowling, and it hurt that Virgil wouldn’t let him in.

Roman, who still felt majorly guilty, sat around his room moping. Both Patton and Logan had tried to convince him that it wasn’t his fault. And that Virgil would come around soon but each attempt was unsuccessful.  

Logan, although worried for his friends, was annoyed at them for upsetting Patton. Patton was already emotional enough as it was he didn’t need the tension and worry that came from a fight between the two sides. It was only a matter of time before Thomas caught on, and Logan was not looking forward to that.

“Logan! Patton! Could you guys come here for a second?”

_‘Speaking of Thomas.’_ Logan thought before sinking down into the real world.

“Yes Thomas?” Logan asked once he had appeared before his host.

“Was there anything you needed kiddo?” Patton asked pasting a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Thomas said bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Is everything okay with you guys? Roman seems sad and I can't even get Virgil to talk to me. He kinda just hissed. Did they get in a fight or something?”

“Well kiddo, funny you should mention that.” Patton said scratching his head awkwardly. “You see--”

“Roman took Virgil questing with him. Said it promoted bonding or something. On the quest they ran into a bit of trouble with the Dragon-Witch and Virgil got cursed. Virgil hasn't come out of his room since yesterday and Roman feels guilty.” Logan broke in, knowing that Patton would have either gotten tongue-tied or teared up, and wanted to speed this little session along.

“Wow...uh okay.” Thomas blinked at the information overload. Then he blinked again as the full meaning sunk in. “Wait _what?_ Virgil was cursed?!? Is he okay? He isn't hurt, is he? Wait can you guys even get hurt?”

“We don't know if he's hurt or not. As I've said he hasn't come out of his room since being cursed yesterday. Yes, we _can_ be hurt but not killed. The only way that could happen is if you yourself were to die.” Logan said pushing his glasses up irritably.

“Oh.” Thomas said his voice small.

“Don't worry Thomas,” Patton said with a smile. “There have never been any serious injuries. Just little things.”

“Thanks Pat,” Thomas said before looking at them with determination. “Come on, let's go see what's wrong with Virgil.”

They sunk down into the anxious side’s room, Patton immediately leaning away from the curtains of creepy-crawly death dealers. 

“Virgil? Virge buddy are you in here?” Thomas called out.

“That's odd,” Logan commented looking at a pile of discarded clothes. “These were the clothes that he was wearing yesterday.” He picked up the purple T-shirt and inspected it curiously. 

“Kiddo? We just want to see if you're okay!” Patton called, dark eyeshadow beginning to appear.

“Virge? Could you please come out?” Thomas asked again, anxiousness rising up within him.

“Oh no,” Logan said suddenly eyeshadow appearing under his eyes as well.

“What?” Patton gasped eyes filling with tears. “What's wrong Logan?”

“Virgil was indeed hurt. Look.” He said hold out the shirt and showing the bit of blood.

Patton took one look at the soiled shirt and started sobbing. “Oh kiddo!” He gasped through his tears.

By now Thomas was feeling more than a little anxious. “Virgil! Virge!” He called looking frantically around the room.

“Shut up!” Logan snapped suddenly his head tilted as if he was listening to something. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Thomas whispered.

“There was a small sound. Sounded like a...cat.” Logan explained looking around.

“ _Mew.”_

Everyone looked down and saw a small little black cat sitting in front of Patton.

There was a moment of stunned silence. 

“V-Virgil?” Thomas asked looking shocked.

“ _Mew.”_


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Thomas and Logan try to figure out what to do with Virgil...  
> ...Or at least Logan tries. Thomas and Patton are more concerned with who gets to hold him instead.

“Oh, my goodness!” Patton squealed reaching down to pick the tiny kitten up but Virgil bolted away before Patton could touch him. “Virgil come back!”

Virgil ran up the stairs, stopping halfway up and peered down at them. “ _Merrroooow. Merroo arrooonnnn._ ” 

Patton cooed whilst Thomas grinned looking at the anxious side. “I have no idea what you just said but that was like the cutest thing I've ever seen.”

Logan, who had been looking at Virgil with a calculating gaze, made a noise of enlightenment. “Virgil, it's okay. We’ll work something out. But we have to make sure you are okay. So, if you would please come down.”

Virgil was now looking at Logan with a stubborn gaze that had Patton squealing quietly. “ _Nrroooo. Hrroooo paarrrnn.”_

 _“_ You won't hurt Patton.” Logan assured the small kitten. “The worst he’ll get is an itchy nose and eyes.” He paused in thought. “Besides, we don't know if you have the same qualities as an actual cat given that you are imaginary.”

“ _Coorrmmmggg.”_ Virgil meowed giving Logan a look.

“It's true though.” Logan said adjusting his glasses. “Now will you come down before Patton turns into an emotional mess?”

Virgil looked at Patton who was now crying quietly, eyeshadow darkening with each second. Then at Thomas who looked more anxious than he should be. And then finally back at Logan who was tapping his foot impatiently.

“ _Frrroonn_.”

With that he scampered down to stand next to Patton again, only to be immediately scooped up into the fatherly side’s arms.

“Oh kiddo, you are just so darn adorable!” Patton said sinking out of sight.

“Wait! Patton, I want to hold him too!” Thomas said sinking out of sight as well.

“Idiots.” Logan muttered before he too sunk out of sight.

Once back in reality the logical side looked at the scene before him in bemusement. Thomas and Patton were arguing over who would hold Virgil.

“Patton! Let me hold him!” Thomas said reaching for the black kitten.

“Noooo. He’s my dark strange son! Not yours.” Patton twisted away clutching the anxious side to his chest.

“That doesn't even make any sense! He's _my_ anxiety! Besides he isn't even your son!” Thomas whined still reaching for Virgil.

“You take that back!” Patton gasped covering Virgil’s ears. “He _is_ my son. Don't worry kiddo Thomas didn't mean it.” He cooed at the ball of fur in his hands.

“ _Meeegoooo_.” Virgil yowled wriggling in Patton's arms.

“Patton, I do believe Virgil wants to be put down.” Logan commented adjusting his glasses.

“No!” Patton cried cuddling the poor kitten closer.

“ _Paarrrnn.”_ Virgil yowled again doubling his efforts to get down.

“What is going on?” Roman’s voice made them all freeze. “Patton? Are you holding a cat?”

“Roman!” Thomas said happily turning to look at his creativity. Roman opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Virgil hissed _loudly._

 _“_ Virgil! That wasn't very nice.” Patton said tapping the small kitten on the nose.

“What?” Roman asked bewildered. “Patton that is a cat.”

“Actually, I think you’ll find that the cat is in fact, Virgil.” Logan informed his fellow side. “And Patton, I do suggest that you put him down, he looks rather uncomfortable.”

Patton looked at Virgil as if just realizing how much he was actually squirming. “Oh, sorry kiddo.” He put Virgil down only for Thomas to pick the poor kitten up directly after.

“Aren't you just the cutest ball of angst ever.” He cooed scratching underneath Virgil's chin.

Virgil started purring causing Patton to squeal, Roman to smirk and Thomas to let out a soft “aww”

“My, my. Seems Small Dark and Brooding has a soft spot after all.” Roman commented with a chuckle.

Virgil just hissed at him, clearly still miffed at the situation, before continuing to purr as Thomas scratched behind his ears.

“Yes well,” Logan spoke absentmindedly fixing his glasses. “This is all very...ah...heartwarming but shouldn't we figure out a way to change him back? Who knows how this will affect your day-to-day life Thomas.”

Thomas sighed going over to sit on his couch, Virgil curled against his chest. “I guess you're right.”

“Of course, I’m right,” Logan said factually before turning to the creative side. “Roman you need to go back to the Dragon Witch and see if she has any way to change him back.”

“Do I have to?” Roman whined not wanting to go near the blasted dragon witch that had started this whole mess.

“Yes.” Logan said flatly. “She resides in _your_ room, you are the only one who knows where she is, not to mention if you hadn't brought Virgil in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation.”

Princy stared at the logical side spluttering in indignation. “I-I was trying to get to know him better! I... we were bonding! It's not like I meant for this to happen!”

“Be that as it may, happen it did.” Logan said looking at the Prince. “And you are the only one that can fix this. So, _fix it.”_

“Alright fine,” Roman grumbled as he sunk out of view.

“You could have been a little bit nicer Lo,” Patton said looking at the logical side sternly.

Logan frowned. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Guys? I think there’s something wrong with Virgil.” Thomas spoke up, his voice tinged with more than a little worry.

The two sides looked over at were Thomas was sitting with the small side-turned-cat. Virgil was still leaning against Thomas’s chest and looked to be in pain. Thomas’s hand that had been, up until that point, carding through the anxious trait’s fur came away stained in blood.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Patton and Logan are worried Virgil is...anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: There are some mentions of stitches, blood, needles and anxiety attacks.  
> Also, I am not knowledgeable about Vet clinics and how they work so please excuse my ignorance. :)

“Oh no kiddo!” Patton gasped his hands flying to his mouth. It was only then that he noticed that he had some blood on his own hands. “Logan what do we do?”

“Patton, grab a first aid kit.” Logan said, and the fatherly side was off in a flash. “Thomas put Virgil down, _gently_. We still don’t know what caused this and we don’t want to make him worse.”

Thomas nodded and set the injured feline down on the coffee table as gentle as he could. Virgil meowed not wanting to leave Thomas’s comforting hold. “Shh, Virge it’ll be okay.” Thomas cooed at him, before looking up at Logan. “What’s wrong with him Logan?”

Logan, who had knelt beside the table, was now examining the injured side. After giving Virgil, a gentle but thorough inspection he lent back biting his lip. “He has a small gash on the right side of his rib cage. It’s deep enough that he’s going to need stitches.” Virgil’s eyes widened, and he dashed to the end of the table before Logan was able to catch him. “Please refrain from running Virgil. You may end up making your wound worse.”

“ _Nrroooo.”_ Virgil cried wriggling in the logical side’s hands.

“Virgil, I know you’re scared, but please stop squirming.” Thomas said looking at the anxious trait, feeling his own anxiety rise as well. The kitten didn’t listen and continued to struggle in Logan’s hands.

“Virgil.” Logan said sharply, startling the kitten. “If you do not cease your continued fighting, you will need even more stitches.” At the word stitches again, Virgil froze, and he seemed to be panting. A small whine coming from his chest. Logan swore under his breath before bringing the small cat up so that they were face to face. “Virgil, listen to me. It will be okay. Just breathe.”

“What’s going on?” Patton asked coming back, a first aid kit in his hands. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s having an anxiety attack.” Logan said trying to keep his voice low, so he didn’t cause Virgil any more distress. “Virgil, breathe. Come on, In for four. One. Two. Three. Four.” Virgil took a breath causing Logan to give a small smile. “Good job Virge, now hold for seven. One. Two. Three. Four. Five Six. Seven. Good. Very good, now breath out for eight seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight...”

After a few more rounds of this Virgil was finally able to calm down enough that he wasn’t hyperventilating anymore. Logan sighed. “Virgil, I’m going to put you on the couch while I talk to Thomas and Patton, okay? Continue your breathing exercises.”

Once the logical side was sure that Virgil was situated he gestured for the other two to follow him into the kitchen.  

Patton was the first to speak. “What is it Logan?”

“I think we need to take him to the vet. We are not equipped with the things necessary to perform the task safely. Furthermore, given the fact that he had an anxiety attack at the mere mention of stitches, I think we would need to give him anesthesia so that we don't hurt him further.” Logan explained, his face serious with a pinch of worry.

“But...how would that work?” Thomas questioned brow furrowed in thought. “I mean you said it yourself. You guys are imaginary. How do we even know if the Veterinarian will see him?”

“We have to try,” Patton said his eyes filled with tears. “We can't just leave him in pain.”

Logan nodded. “Patton is right. And whatever we do I suggest we do it quickly before his injuries get worse or infected.”

Clenching his teeth Thomas nodded before going over to the anxious side. “Virge, buddy? We're going to take you to the vet, so we can get you fixed up.”

Virgil let out a low meow, looking distinctly unhappy but consented to being picked up.

“It's going to be okay kiddo,” Patton said scratching Virgil under the chin causing another round of purring. Patton grinned at his dark strange son. “We’ going to make you feel better alright?” Virgil licked the fatherly side's hand.

“This is so pure.” Thomas whispered looking at the two.

“Yes,” Logan said with a soft smile before becoming serious. “But we really need to be going.”

“Right.” Thomas said heading for the door, kitten curled in his arms.

After a short but nerve racking drive to the nearest veterinarian clinic, Thomas rushed in asking the woman behind the desk for help. Seeing the injured kitten, the lady burst into action, ushering Thomas into a room in the back telling him to wait while she got the Vet.

It was only a few minutes before a tall man in scrubs came in giving Thomas a smile. “Hello, I am Dr. Williams, now what seems to be the problem today?” Dr. Williams asked snapping on a pair of disposable gloves.

“It's my cat, Virgil.” Thomas said after a moment's hesitation. He set Virgil on the examination table but remained close, so his anxious side wouldn't panic. “He has a gash on the right side of his rib cage.”

“Hm yes I see what you mean.” Williams said examining the kitten before him. “This looks like it might need stitches.” The doctor tutted. Virgil flinched under his hands, starting to shake.

“Virgil it's okay.” Thomas said reaching out to card his fingers through the soft fur. “Breathe Virge. Come on, that's it.”

Dr. Williams watched as Thomas calmed the kitten down looking impressed if a little saddened. “Anxiety attacks I assume?”

Thomas flushed a little but nodded. “Yeah, he and I both.”

Dr. Williams frowned in sympathy. “I'm sorry to hear that. Now, what we're going to do is place, Virgil was it?” Thomas nodded. “Virgil here under some anesthesia, so he won't feel a thing during the...ah... administrations.”

“Alright,” Thomas said with a nod. “What would you like me to do?”

“Well normally I would have you wait in the waiting room but given that he has anxiety attacks I would like you to stay here. In case he needs to be calmed down again.” Williams explained gathering the necessary equipment.

“Of course,” Thomas said feeling relieved that he didn't have to leave. “Hear that Virge? I'm going to be right here the whole time.”

Virgil looked up at Thomas and gave a small meow before leaning over and licking his hand. Thomas cooed at him before looking expectantly at the Vet.

After applying the anesthesia, which was a struggle for all evolved, the doctor set to work on stitching up the kitten. Once through and wrapping a bandage around it to keep it clean he turned to Thomas.

“Now, the stitches I used will dissolve within seven to ten days. What I need you to do is keep them clean and if there are any signs of infection bring him straight back here. Understood?” 

“Yes sir,” Thomas said with a determined nod. “Thank you for your help.”

“No problem,” Dr. Williams chuckled “it's my job after all. Now Lila will get you checked out.”

After paying and getting all that filled away Thomas took the still sleeping kitten and drove home.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going great...  
> ...until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning (I guess?): small bit of violence annnnd mean words?

Seeing that the vet said the stitches would dissolve within a week or two it looked as if Virgil was stuck as a cat.

Patton, while realizing that this was serious business, was ecstatic to be able to cuddle with the darker trait. He was prone to carrying Virgil around in the pocket of his cat hoodie.

Which the anxious trait didn't seem to mind, in fact he enjoyed being carried around by Patton.

Virgil also liked spending time with Logan. Or rather, he would spend time napping _on_ Logan. The logical side wasn’t very happy at first but soon accepted his fate. Besides, he liked when Virgil purred, it was.... soothing.

Roman had been on Virgil’s bad side for about two days before Logan demanded that they stop their incessant bickering. Or in Virgil’s case, hissing. Roman had apologized again promised him that once he was healed Roman would change him back. Virgil had stared at him silently before giving him a bop on his nose only to then curl up on his shoulder purring contently. 

Thomas loved having kitten Virgil around, even if it was hard to explain to others. With his friends knowing about his allergy Virgil usually had to stay in the mindscape or Thomas’s room.  

Needless to say, Virgil was rarely--if ever-- left on his own. There was usually a side keeping an eye on him. Until there wasn’t. Thomas had some friends over so he had to stay in the mind scape until they were gone. Roman and Patton were off on a quest of some sort, he wasn’t really paying attention at the time. And Logan was holed up in his room doing some experiment. So, Virgil was left to his own devices. 

Normally he would be excited to have some time to himself, but something wasn't right. He couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong but he knew something was off.

“Well, well, well.” A sneering voice came from the shadows causing him to jump. “If it isn't my old pal Virgil.”  Virgil glared at the snake faced side a low growl rumbling in his chest. But that did nothing to dissuade the deceitful trait. “Looks like you got yourself in quite the pickle, it would be a _shame_ if something were to happen to that dear family of yours. With you unable to keep them safe and all.”

Immediately Virgil was on his feet, growling louder and giving the dark side a hiss in warning. 

Deceit hummed in amusement. “Sorry dearest, I don't speak cat.”

Virgil stalked towards his fellow side, his growls becoming progressively louder with each step. 

“Oh, how precious, you think you can keep them safe as you are? Dearie you could barely help them when you were a human. What makes you think you can keep them safe now? You are _nothing_ Virgil. Nothing but a pathetic, weak, waste of space that relies on the charity of others.” Deceit sneered looking at his gloves with feigned interest.

“ _Nnnrrrroooo_.” Virgil yowled glaring at the snake faced man even as his heart quickened.

“Face it friendo, you’re just in the way, a complete _burden_ to those who you call family.” Deceit smirked at the now trembling kitten in front of him.

“ _Nnnrrrroooo_!” Virgil yowled again only louder this time.

“Virgil are you alright?” Logan's voice drifted down the stairs.

“Now look what you've done!” Deceit scowled, glaring at the dark trait. “Interrupting Logan's experiment. Causing him to worry about you. Pathetic.”

Virgil hissed again before pouncing on Deceit. He was only partially successful in scratching his intended target before Deceit knocked him off and into the bookshelf behind him.

Laying dazed among the fallen books he was caught by surprise when Deceit grabbed him by the scruff and shook him angrily.

“You think you can attack me?” Deceit demanded giving him another shake.

“Deceit! Put him down!” Logan’s voice thundered from behind them. 

Deceit turned lazily to the logical side. “Oh, hello Logan. I thought you were gone, conducting an experiment was it?”

“It's none of your business where I was. Now I've asked you to put Virgil down and I expect you to do so.” Logan’s voice was hard and he looked ready to murder him.

“Hm. Yes, well I _could_ put him down but I think I'll just...take him instead. Toodles.” Deceit said fading out before Logan could get to him.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman rescues Virgil from a certain Snake-face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh trigger warnings for this... Deceit. (the snake man) Blood and lil bit of Violence.

The moment Deceit landed in his room in the subconscious Virgil bit his hand trying to get away. Deceit dropped his fellow dark trait with a curse. He glared down at the small cat, venom in his eyes. “You’ll pay for that Virgil. It seems you have forgotten who’s in charge.”

 

Virgil hissed, a low threatening growl building in his throat. Even though he acted tough he still felt a spike of fear grow in his chest. Distant memories flashing in his mind. Memories of a time where he was weaker and not in control. Where he was made to doubt himself and doubt his place with the others.

 

Deceit’s eyes glinted, and he started chuckling. “Oh, perhaps you _haven’t_ forgotten yet, I see. Hm... well I’ll still give you a refresher course anyway. Who knows what you might’ve lost after spending so much time with those... _People.”_ He stalked towards his fellow trait a wicked smile on his face, one that widened as Virgil ran stumbled backwards in fear. “ _Here kitty, kitty.”_

 

Virgil was starting to panic, each time he took a step backwards Deceit took a step closer. But since he was so small any step he took was smaller than one Deceit’s. Still, he had to do _something_ , he wasn’t about to let the snake faced trait anywhere near him if he could help it. He wasn’t going to be a victim anymore.

 

“Come on Virgil,” Deceit called his voice dark with warning. “You _know_ what happens if you run from me.”

 

And Virgil did know. He repressed a shudder even as the fear that was growing in his chest flared. Bad things happened if he ran, horrible _hurtful_ things and he didn’t want to feel them again. But it seemed luck was not on his side however, as he backed straight into the wall. Not only that but a _corner_.

 

“Feeling a little _cornered_ friendo?” Deceit sneered his eyes glittering darkly.

 

Virgil pressed his back into the corner trying, even though he knew it was futile, to get as far away from the snake faced trait as he could. He could feel the stitches start to pull and whined slightly from pain.

 

“What’s the matter Virge?” Deceit asked his features shifting to look like Patton. “ _Cat’s got your tongue?_ ” 

 

Virgil flinched, closing his eyes tight not wanting to see Patton’s face twisted into an evil grin. He didn’t think he could take it, if that happened. He could hear Deceit’s dark chuckle as the dishonest trait leaned closer.

 

“Look at you,” Deceit scoffed grabbing him by the scruff again, causing his eyes to fly open. “Pathetic. Truly and utterly pathetic. It’s a wonder they even tolerate you. How can you expect to protect Thomas if you can’t even protect _yourself?_ ”

Virgil flinched in his hold trying to claw or bite, _anything_ that would release him from the hand that had him bound. It seemed to work, until Deceit started to shake him.  Then it was all he could do to hang on. “ _Meeegoooo_.” He yowled feeling light-headed and a little sick.

 

“Well if you insist.” Deceit sneered nastily releasing the kitten, the force of which sent him flying into the wall.

 

Virgil crumpled to the ground, too dazed to move. He was sure his stitches had opened, because he could feel the blood dampening his fur. Everything seemed to hurt and he hoped that one of the other sides would come soon, because he didn’t think he would last long if he didn’t.

 

“Dear me Virgil,” Deceit tutted looking at the pained kitten. “Looks like you’ve gotten into a bit of a hard spot. And there’s no one here to bail you out this time.”

 

“Think again Deceit!”

 

Deceit spun, hissing angrily as he spied the creative side. “Ah, Roman. How incredibly _lovely_ of you to come.”

 

Roman glared, his eyes murderous as he stared at his fellow side. “Step away from Virgil now before I run you through.” He demanded leveling his sword at the snake faced trait.

 

“Hmm that seems a little dark for you fair Prince.” Deceit said a coy smile appearing on his face. “I don’t think you have it in y--AH!” Deceit gasped as he felt the sting of metal on flesh.

 

“You don’t know _what_ I’m capable of Deceit.” Roman snarled his eyes glinting dangerously. “Now I’m not going to ask again. Step. Away. From. Him.”

 

Deceit glared and with a dramatic vow that this ‘ _was_ ’ over and that he _wouldn’t_ return he faded out. Roman stayed frozen for a moment, listening for any sound that he would return. Hearing none he finally looked down at Virgil, only to gasp at the condition the side was in.

“Oh Virgil,” He whispered feeling his heart break. “I'm sorry.”

 

Virgil gave a small whine and licked Roman's hand. He crawled into the Prince’s strong hold. Cradling the small body to him Roman sunk out of the dark side’s dwelling and back home. The moment he appeared Patton and Logan were at his side demanding to see how Virgil was.

 

“Careful,” The creative side warned. “He’s hurt. I think Deceit tore his stitches.”

 

“That _snake_ ,” Patton seethed, an uncharacteristically dark look on his face.

 

“We have to alert Thomas,” Logan said his face flickering with guilt before smoothing over. Nodding the sides, Virgil still being carried by Roman, sunk down into the real world startling their host who had been watching a movie.

 

“Guys? What’s going on?” Thomas asked voice curious as he came over to them. “Is---Oh Virgil what happened?”

 

“Deceit.” Logan snapped, his voice sharper than usual. “He took Virgil—”

 

“And did _threw_ him into a wall.” Roman burst out, face twisted in anger.

 

“He _what?_ ” Thomas asked aghast.

  

“Thomas, we don’t have time for this,” Patton broke in looking angrier than he had ever been. “Virgil needs help. There might be worse damage than just his stitches tearing.”

 

Thomas blanched and looked at the cat nestled in Roman’s arms fearfully. “Right, Ro give him to me.”

 

Roman hesitated for a split second--loath to let his friend go but knew that this was what was needed. “Keep him safe Thomas,”

 

“Always,” Thomas whispered as he took the small kitten in his arms before running, as quickly and safely, as he could to the car. “It’s gonna be okay Virge.”

 

_“Mrrrow._ ”


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... Roman is extra, Virgil is DONE and there's a surprise guest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I don't think there's any warnings for this chapter. Just a bit o' Fluff. :)

The visit to the vet was awkward and a bit nerve wracking for Thomas. Since he had to see Virgil be stitched up _again_ (thankfully there were no further injuries, just the torn stitches) which was bad enough, then he had to explain how this had happened, which was an experience on its own. He didn’t want to lie because that might summon Deceit and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. But he couldn’t tell the complete truth because the vet would think he’s crazy and probably call the mental hospital.

So, he told the vet that Virgil had gotten into a fight. Thankfully Dr. Williams had bought that excuse though he counseled that Virgil be kept indoors and away from other animals so that he could heal properly. So, with that and the stitches all done Thomas thanked Dr. Williams, paid, then left quickly, wanting to make sure Virgil got all the rest he needed so that he could heal and finally return to his proper self.

Thomas stilled as his hand touched the doorknob to his house. Realizing that Virgil would have to change back was a bit startling to say the least. He had gotten used to having Virgil as a cat, it would be weird having him change back. Truthfully, he would miss having Virge as a cat, although he would be happy to have his good ole worry wart back to normal.

Shaking his head at those thoughts he opened the door and walked in calling out as he did. “Guys we’re home.”

Instantly Patton and Roman were there fussing and worrying about their friend. Virgil was all too happy to go to Patton’s capable hold, purring immediately once the dad-like trait had him. Patton giggled giving the kitten a kiss on the nose.

Thomas looked around wondering where Logan was at. Turning to Roman he opened his mouth but was cut off before he could ask.

“He’s in his room. I think he still feels guilty that Deceit took Virgil when he was in charge of watching him.” Roman admitted in a low murmur.

“It wasn’t his fault.” Thomas argued, a frown on his face.

Roman held up his hands. “Try telling that to pouty-mic-specs up there.”

Thomas smiled before calling for Logan. The logical trait didn’t look as pristine as he usually did. His hair was a mess and his tie hung loose around his neck. His shirt had a few buttons undone and looked as if he had slept in it.

“Are you doing alright Logan?” Thomas asked softly.

Logan tried to give Thomas a smile but it turned into a grimace. “I am well Thomas.”

Thomas frowned. “You know it wasn’t your fault, right?”

 “I was there Thomas! Right there and I did nothing.” Logan snapped his eyes looking haunted. “He needed my help and I let him down. I failed him.”

“You didn’t.” Thomas tried to say but was cut off by a blur of black as Virgil leapt from Patton’s arms towards Logan.

Startled the logical side caught him before he could fall. “Virgil! Don’t do that. You might injure yourself further.”

Virgil just glared up at Logan an adorable pout on his face. _“Nrro. Yroo dirrnt faal mree.”_

Logan looked down at his fellow side, his face softening. “But I did. I should have stopped him. It’s my fault that you were hurt.”

Virgil glared at the stubborn side again before leaning over and giving him a gentle nip on the finger. _“Nrrro.”_

“Virgil cease biting me this instant.” Virgil just stared at him again as if challenging him before biting him again. “Ouch.”

Roman started to snicker while Thomas just smirked at him. “I may not speak cat, Lo but I’m pretty sure that he won’t stop until you admit that you didn’t fail him.”

Virgil nodded at Thomas’s words, looking very smug. And despite himself Logan felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “Alright…fine. If I say that I was wrong and I didn’t fail you will you stop biting me.” Virgil bobbed his head in agreement prompting a small chuckle from Logan. “Alright, I was wrong. I didn’t fail you Virgil. I am sorry that you got hurt though.”

Virgil licked Logan’s face before settling back in his arms purring. Roman and Thomas cooed at the two while Patton took a picture.

“This is the cutest thing ever.” The moral side proclaimed looking at the two with a beaming smile. “I am so putting this as my background.”

Logan’s face flushed but he didn’t move, not wanting to disturb the now slumbering kitten.

**TS**

The days passed slowly for Virgil. After the whole thing with Deceit everyone was adamant that someone had to be with him in case the snake came back. Which at first had been fun, he liked spending time with his family. But as time went on he needed to just have time to himself otherwise he might do something he’d regret.

Finally, after four days of absolute boredom and virtually no personal space, he was able to get away from the others. It was as Roman took him along as he did his rounds of patrolling the subconscious to make sure that no bad thoughts or anything that could possibly danger Thomas got in. Usually Virgil had been the one to do this, but after they had begun to accept him as one of their own he had Roman’s help.

And what a fun conversation _that_ had turned out to be. Patton had been worried about him and the fact that he had been doing something so dangerous by himself. Logan had told him that he had been completely illogical and that the smart thing to do would’ve been to ask for help or bring back up so that he wouldn’t get hurt. And Roman…well Roman had been appalled that he hadn’t known. Because while it was Virgil’s job to keep everyone safe it was _his_ job as the prince to lend aid to whomever needed it. Especially on something so dangerous. So, the prince demanded that he would come with him, or that they would trade of at least.

“Well who is this cutie?” A teasing voice broke through Virgil’s thoughts.

Virgil jumped, startled at the sudden appearance. He looked up and saw a figure that looked like Thomas with sunglasses, a brown jacket and a Starbucks cup in his hand. It was Sleep, or at least Thomas’s version of sleep. Virgil gave a small growl displeased with the fact that his alone time had been cut short.

“Gurl that was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”  Sleep, or Remy as the Fanders had dubbed him, squealed scooping up the kitten up.

Virgil glared giving the embodiment of sleep a couple bats on the nose. “ _Remmm”_

Remy squealed giving the kitten a kiss on the nose. “That’s it Virge. I’m totally keeping you. You’re mine now.”

“Unhand him you fiend!” Roman roared.

Remy just looked at the prince over the top of his glasses. “Did you just call me a fiend?”

“Sleep? Wha—what are you doing here?” Roman took a step back as he recognized the part of Thomas’s mind that was in front of him.

Remy rolled his eyes. “What does it look like? I’m adopting this sweet thing right here.”

“You can’t have him!” Roman was practically whining, even going far as stomping his foot. “He’s _ours_.”

“Nah, he’s mine. I’ve adopted him. Sorry.” Remy hummed before turning around and starting to walk away still carrying Virgil.

 _“Remmm,”_ Virgil meowed giving Sleep a look.

Remy clicked his tongue. “No, I’m not giving you back. No ma’am.”

 _“Remmm!”_ Virgil yowled again placing both paws on Remy’s face giving him a look.

Sleep’s face broke into a big grin, melting at the cuteness of his friend. “Fiiiine, but gurl you owe me a concert night.” He looked over at Roman, who had a dopey grin on his face as well. “Fine. You can take him but keep him safe. Otherwise there will be consequences.”

“You have my word.” Roman said gravely.

With one last look and a nod Remy handed over Virgil, but not without a few parting words. “You still owe me a concert night.” Virgil rolled his eyes before crawling to sit on Roman’s shoulder.  

 


	8. Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the time for cat!Virgil draws to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm... warnings for this chapter: descriptions of pain and um mentions of previous injury.

Virgil was happy to see the stitches go. He hadn’t liked them in the first place as they were itchy and uncomfortable. But now they were gone and he was so very happy. But at the same time, he was a little sad because that meant that he would have to change back. Which, on one hand he was happy about, because it meant that he could be do the things that he had missed and eat the food he wanted without worrying that he was going to be poisoned or something. On the other hand, though, he had had fun as a kitten. He got to spend more time with Thomas and the others and he didn’t have to worry as much. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little worried that the others liked him more as a cat than as a human—well figment of Thomas’s imagination that took human shape.

Regardless, he was feeling worried that when he changed back they would…well he didn’t think they’d stop liking him so much as he thought they would…like him less?

All he knew is that when Roman took him into his realm to change him back he was starting to have some serious second thoughts about changing back. But, then he remembered Deceit and when he had made Virgil feel powerless again. And that was something Virgil had vowed that he would never feel again.

So, he told himself to suck it up and change back for the betterment of Thomas. It wouldn’t matter that they might not want him around as much if he was human, if Thomas and the others were safe he would do whatever it takes. Even if that meant that they might not want him around.

“You alright Virge?” Roman’s voice broke through his thoughts causing him to jump. Roman gave a bashful smile. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Virgil gave a small meow telling him that he was okay, or at least that’s what he was  _ trying _ to convey. It seemed Roman got his meaning and nodded. Before he stopped walking in front of a rather large cave.

“Dragon Witch! Come forth, you scaled fiend and revoke this curse you put upon my companion.” Roman called out, his voice echoing off the walls.

“Why if it isn’t Prince Roman,” a rather deep but feminine voice came from the shadows. “And you brought your pet Anxiety, oh how nice.”

Virgil puffed up in indignation, giving a hiss and a low growl he told the dragon witch exactly what he thought of that statement.

“Silence Witch!” Roman demanded giving a hard glare to the being in front of him. “I’ve already upheld my end of the bargain now it’s your turn.”

“Very well Prince,” The Dragon Witch said, voice a low rumble. “Place Anxiety at my feet.”

“If I do this, I have your word that no harm will come to him?” Roman asked, his voice suspicious.

“Of course, after all we made a deal, didn’t we?” The Dragon Witch commented, finally coming into the light.

She was in human form, but half of her body had the scales of a dragon. Dressed like the stereotypical witch or wizard with long flowing robes, she towered over Roman. As it always did when he saw her, a spike of fear shot through Roman before he pushed it down as he set Virgil at her feet.

Virgil was trembling slightly, though from fear or something else Roman didn’t know. The Dragon Witch started chanting, hands waving theatrically as she spoke. Brilliant green light shown around her hands as the spell progressed before descending to circle around the black kitten.

Faster and faster the light spun around Virgil, and the small kitten started crying out in what sounded like pain.

“You fiend! You said it wouldn’t hurt him!” Roman roared brandishing his sword at the Dragon Witch.

“No, I said it wouldn’t  _ kill _ him. I didn’t say anything about it not hurting him.” The Dragon Witch snapped, giving a glare to the royal.

Virgil meowed again, this time louder then the last. It tore at Roman’s heart to hear his friend in so much pain.

“Stop this!  _ Stop this magic right now! _ ”

The Dragon Witch sneered at Roman, clearly thinking he was an idiot. “Are you mad? If I stop now  _ he will die. _ And I’m sure that’s not something you want to happen. Is it not?”

Roman bit his lip as he heard the pained cries from his friend. But then, as the cries grew in intensity, he could see Virgil grow as well. As Virgil grew larger the fur was replaced with cloth, claws sunk back into regular nails. Finally, Virgil was back. Shaking with pain and fatigue but back nonetheless.

“Virgil!” Roman cried as he rushed to his friend’s side. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Feel like I’ve been hit by a truck but I’m fine.” Virgil whispered, voice hoarse from disuse and all the screaming he did. 

Roman winced at the description before putting a smile on his face. “Well, let’s get you back so you can rest huh? I’m sure that Patton is worried sick about you.”

“Yeah,” Virgil grinned, accepting the hand Roman offered. “Let’s go home.”

_ Fin _

  
  



End file.
